


A Tiva Engagement

by tivaforever02 (Jevax2)



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevax2/pseuds/tivaforever02
Summary: Tony and Ziva get engaged.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Tiva Engagement

As ziva stepped into the elevator the feeling of home overwhelmed her so quickly that she had to lean her shoulder in the wall and close her eyes to regain her balance. She felt Tony’s hand slip into hers and squeeze tightly, she kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds and let his strength calm her. 

“We don’t need to do this, Gibbs can bring her to the house.” Tony tells her.“It’s fine, it just feels like both yesterday and a hundred years ago since I was last in this elevator.”

Tony manages to suppress the urge to hit the stop button and kiss her like he had imagined doing almost daily when they were partners, so the ride up is pretty quick. As they walked into the bullpen the team was already there. Gibbs is showing Tali something at his desk, while McGee, Bishop and Torres were at their desks catching up on emails and paperwork. 

“Well, well, well, the prodigal agents finally return.” McGee says as he catches sight of them walking in. Tony laughs, his hand still holding on to Ziva’s tightly. “You guys did just fine without us, Mc Very special agent”

“Ima” Tali yells as she runs to Ziva wrapping her arms around her waist, still so happy to have her Mom, not really believing though she wouldn’t go away again. She smiles up her and Ziva feels her chest swell with all the emotions of finally having her daughter back in her arms.“Do you want to sit at your old desk?” Ellie asks, seeing the tears form in Ziva’s eyes as she hugs her daughter and figures a distraction would be good to keep all the emotions in check. Ziva smiles at her in appreciation, knowing exactly what she is doing.

“Tali, want to see where Ima and Abba used to sit?” Tali nods her head yes and Ziva leads her over to the desk as Ellie gets up and moves to lean on Torres desk. “You need to sit down too, Tony” says McGee alreading getting up for Tony to sit down. The old memories of hearing McGees voice in this place slip back so quickly into her mind after 6 years, she smiles slightly. Tony sits in the chair, rolling back a bit to test out the frame and looks across the desk. Seeing her there, back in the chair with a slight smile on her face, was an image he never really thought he would see again. He smiles back at her and for a few moments it was as if they were the only two people in the room. Finally Tali jumps up from her Ziva’s lap, breaking the spell they both fell under. 

“Did you know Grampa Gibbs can open a door with his eyeball!!” she exclaims generating laughter from all in the room as she stands and points the way towards MTAC. “Can you do that?” She asks her dad. “I used to be able to but not anymore, we can go back up in a few minutes and see gramps do it again” Tony responds as Tali goes back over to see more stuff at Gibbs desk. McGee, still chucking slightly leans over the side of his cubicle, looks pointedly at Tony and says “It’s still in the desk you know.” Tony’s expression puzzles for a second and then his eyes light up as the memory of what is still in the desk comes back to him. “Really”, he reaches down and opens the bottom drawer, staring in slight disbelief for a few moments. 

Ziva’s eyes narrow as she looks across at him suspiciously. Tony reaches down and takes something out, still holding it beneath the desk from her view. Ellie gasps slightly as she sees what Tony pulls out and covers her mouth with her hand. “Okay now I’m really curious” Ziva says watching Ellie’s reaction while Torres gets a wide smile on his face. “Well...remember the day we got back from Somalia, and they debriefed us until morning?” “Yes” Ziva responds to Tony’s question, knowing he is gearing up to tell quite a story.

“On the way home that morning, I drove by this store...and in what I assumed was my sleep deprived state, decided to go in and buy this” he says while tossing something from hand to hand behind the desk. “I got here the next day and put it in my desk, thinking I would take it back...never did though. Just waiting for the right time I guess.

”He looks down, flips open the box and puts it in the middle of this palm. “Ziva David...you are the mother of my child and my soulmate, which I do think about daily by the way...I think it’s about time I asked you to be my wife” he raises his hand up from behind the desk and in his palm sits a ring box with a 2 carat diamond ring. 

Ziva’s eyes widen in shock as she sees it, not quite processing the words coming out of his mouth. The room goes silent as Tony’s question hangs in the air. Gibbs smiles from his desk were he pulls Tali into his lap and waits for her response.

This time Ziva can’t hold back the tears as they spill from her eyes and she merely whispers “yes” continuing to hold his gaze from across the desks. Tony’s face breaks into a giant grin and he jumps up, closing the space between them in seconds and gets down on one knee in front of her. Tears still falling down her cheeks, Tony takes her hand and puts the ring in her finger. “Nice” Torres exclaims while the rest of the team clap and cheer at the scene. Tali looks at Gibbs quizzically not quite knowing what is going on, just that her mom is crying and her dad is now holding her tightly against him. “Is Ima okay?” she asks him. Gibbs fighting back his own tears looks at her and says “I think so Tali , I finally think so”

Later that night in the hotel suite, after finally getting Tali to sleep, Ziva takes the ring off to get a better look at it. She notices the engraving in the band and squints to read it. 

“My ninja” Tony says while closing his arms over her shoulders. “I can see that but what does wdf stand for?

“Worth dying for” he tells her solemnly. 

Ziva turns into his arms, vividly remembering the moment years back when they were high up in the roof of a warehouse, she defusing a live bomb and Tony’s main concern, trying to look down her shirt. Not worth dying for he had said at the time. She laughs quietly thinking of the irony of that moment, given how he had risked his life more than once to save hers in the years since. Her hands close over his cheeks as she pulls him in for a kiss. Her last rational thought prior to deepening the kiss was that even with all her Mossad training teaching her that she should always be ready to die, she knew this man and the life they would finally have together was worth living for.


End file.
